She Dreams In Red
by PetitJ
Summary: POV. Lisbon no podría haber imaginado ni en un millón de años lo que le esperaba al momento de abrir los ojos. Una habitación extraña, un desconocido y una mentira pondrán a prueba su resistencia y su confianza en Jane. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis lectores, ¿cómo están? Bueno, después de tanto tiempo aventurándome a escribir un multi-chap, aquí me tienen. Eso sí, esta vez he aprendido mi lección y he escrito todos los capítulos antes de publicarlos (no pasará lo mismo que con Redeem, así que lean sin miedo)

Me gustaría hablar acerca de qué me inspiró a escribirlo, pero creo que les daría un terrible spoiler así que las dejo que lean y después les explico ;) sólo agregaré los correspondientes agradecimientos a Nerea, quien fue mi beta en las primeras etapas de esta historia y a Eli después cuando decidí retomarlo. Gracias chicas!

Espero que les guste

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece. Mi sueldo no me alcanza para comprarlo.

* * *

She Dreams In Red

Capítulo 1

Supe que algo andaba mal incluso antes de abrir los ojos. En primer lugar, yo no me encontraba en mi propia cama y, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberme echado a dormir en ella la noche anterior.

Sentía como mis sentidos comenzaban activarse uno a uno en busca de respuestas. Mis oídos fueron los primeros en responder escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de los autos y el canto de los pájaros al lado de mi ventana. Probablemente era de mañana, pero eso no contestaba mi pregunta de por qué me encontraba en un lugar extraño siendo que no recordaba nada al respecto.

Pronto el gusto y el tacto reaccionaron producto de la adrenalina. Mi boca estaba seca, terriblemente seca, como si no hubiese bebido agua en semanas. Mientras que el tacto sólo me confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía: esta no era mi cama. Las sábanas ásperas sobre el colchón lo demostraban. Por otro lado, y más raro aún, estaba yo todavía estaba completamente vestida.

Apuré entonces el olfato y la visión, pero esta última parecía no funcionar producto del fuerte dolor que se extendía desde mi sien derecha hasta todo el resto de la cabeza. Mi corazón empezó a latir inquieto, sobre todo al usar mi nariz y sentir el aroma a encierro a mi alrededor.

Quería saber qué rayos sucedía, qué había pasado la noche anterior para que yo hubiese terminado así, pero mis extremidades no parecían querer cooperar al igual que mis ojos. Me dolían, tal como si la noche anterior hubiese estado metida en una pelea de la cual no había salido airosa. Traté de moverme de cualquier manera, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Dejé escapar un sollozo de angustia. Esto no era normal y no me gustaba nada.

De pronto, una mano fría se posó en mi frente y apartó el cabello que había en ella suavemente. Era un gesto que en otras circunstancias hubiera tranquilizado a cualquiera. Sin embargo cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que no bajara la guardia a pesar de lo dulce y tranquilizadoras que parecían esa mano.

-Shh…Todo estará bien- escuché una voz masculina a mi lado. Sonaba neutra e irreconocible, seguramente producto de la nebulosa que era mi cabeza en esos momentos-. Tranquila, Teresa, pronto te sentirás mejor y podremos hablar acerca de lo que sucede aquí. Sólo espera que pase el efecto del sedante ¿Bueno?

Aún no podía reconocer la voz de quien me hablaba y ahora se sentaba a mi lado, pero la idea de que fuese Jane cruzó por mi mente súbitamente. Sólo él podría tratar de calmarme de esa manera en una situación así.

¿Estaba en un hospital acaso?

¿Por eso el dolor, la cama extraña y su actitud tan próxima a mí así de la nada?

Era la explicación más probable.

No obstante había cosas que me hacían dudar de esa conclusión ¿Desde cuándo los hospitales olían como al interior de un armario? ¿Desde cuándo las enfermeras te dejaban puesta la chaqueta y los zapatos a la hora de acostarte en una cama?

¿Me estaban atendiendo en otro lugar entonces? Quizás, o al menos así quería creerlo, porque estaba herida y la voz había dicho algo acerca de los sedantes.

Tragué saliva e hice algo que odiaba hacer: decidí confiar en la voz rezando porque fuera Jane para que todo esto terminara y me diera las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba saber. Desistí de intentar abrir los ojos y dejé que el sueño se apoderara de mí otra vez.

A pesar de que no tenía otra opción, ese fue uno de los peores errores que pude cometer.

* * *

Supuse que era la mañana siguiente cuando desperté. No podía estar segura después de todo ya que, aunque al fin había recuperado la visión y podía observar el amanecer desde la ventana contigua, no podía afirmar que llevaba solamente un día durmiendo. Lo que había ocurrido debía haber sido aterrador y probablemente grave, dudaba que hubiese recuperado la conciencia en cuestión de un par de horas.

Con algo de dificultad me incorporé de mi cama y comencé a tratar de encajar las piezas ahora que estaba en pleno control de mí misma. Tenía razón al deducir que no había estado todo este tiempo en una habitación de un hospital. Me encontraba en una especie buhardilla de paredes de madera algo roñosas y polvorientas. No había casi nada ahí aparte del catre en el cual estaba sentada, una silla, un baño en una habitación contigua y una ventana redonda, la única del lugar, protegida con una reja que apenas si me dejaba ver al exterior.

Me levanté con cuidado y caminé por el cuarto lentamente, deteniéndome unos minutos a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo diminuto pegado a la pared del baño. Efectivamente llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, sólo que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en el cuello de mi blusa. Busqué de dónde podía haber venido y vi un parche de gasa en la sien derecha. "Eso explica el dolor" pensé mientras lo levantaba y veía un pequeño corte en la piel que ahora cobraba un horrible color púrpura.

Di un respiro de alivio al notar que la herida había sido limpiada apropiadamente y que el vendaje había sido colocado de manera correcta. Quizás sí me habían atendido ahí por un asunto de urgencia y el resto del equipo estaba abajo esperando que despertase.

Seguí mi camino a la puerta, feliz de comprobar que todos los horribles escenarios que había creado en mi cabeza acerca de mi condición no eran ciertos. En serio debía relajarme, tal como Jane me había dicho una docena de veces.

Sentí unos pasos en la escalera justo cuando me disponía a alcanzar la perilla. De mala gana volví a mi cama lo más rápido posible. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que me regañaran acerca de por qué no me encontraba descansando.

Esperé pacientemente que los crujidos de los escalones se escuchasen más y más cercanos y que la puerta se abriera.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue ni Jane ni el resto del equipo quien se asomó por el umbral.

-Buenos días. Parece que te sientes mucho mejor hoy- dijo el desconocido sonriéndome como si hubiésemos sido amigos por años-. Supongo que no tienes hambre después de lo que ocurrió ayer, pero te traje desayuno de todos modos.

Parpadeé desconcertada y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Reconocía la voz. Era él quien me había calmado la primera vez que recobré la conciencia. Un frío me subió por la espina al darme cuenta que no había sido Jane tal como lo había supuesto. El tipo tenía un aire parecido con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa mirada penetrante. Sin embargo, ambos eran como el agua y el aceite. Él tenía el cabello oscuro y liso, ojos negros y era bastante más alto y robusto.

-Bébela. Está tal como te gusta…-sugirió amablemente.

Fruncí el ceño y recibí la taza, aunque no seguí su consejo. Desde lo ocurrido con Carmen que desconfiaba de cualquier tipo de bebida que me ofrecieran, sobre todo si esta venía de otra persona que no conocía.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté sin rodeos-¿Cómo terminé aquí?

El sujeto sonrió otra vez y se sentó en la silla vacía a mi lado.

-Tú me conoces. De todas las preguntas que deberías estar formulándote ahora mismo, esa es la única que deberías poder responder por ti misma.

Lo observé aún más extrañada y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de hacer encajar su rostro con alguno que haya visto en el pasado. Él podía estar jugando conmigo y fuera nada más que un sicótico inestable torturándome al negarme la verdad, pero se veía tan convencido y resuelto que sentí que tenía razón. Por otro lado, a pesar de que tenía el impulso de agarrarlo por el cuello y exigirle que hablara claro, sabía que no era la mejor opción. Obviamente la posibilidad de que el equipo me hubiese traído aquí estaba de plano descartada. Estaba sola, aún débil y si él me había arrastrado aquí a la fuerza o algo por el estilo era mejor ir con cuidado.

-Lo siento. No sé quién eres…-respondí finalmente.

-Ya lo sabrás. Dale un poco de tiempo- dijo poniéndose de pie-. Te dejo tu café por si lo quieres más tarde.

-¡Espera!- exclamé al verlo que se dirigía a la puerta. Traté de seguirlo, pero no logré alcanzarlo con mis piernas cansadas antes de que desapareciera tras el umbral.

Maldije en voz alta y tal como lo supuse, la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera. Desesperadamente busqué otra vía de escape. No había nada aparte de la ventana enrejada también por fuera.

Tomé la cruz que colgaba de mi cuello, la cual afortunadamente no me había quitado y comencé a rezar pidiendo mente fría y calma.

Todas las señales indicaban que había sido víctima de un secuestro, aunque no se sentía como tal de no ser por las puertas y ventanas cerradas. Tenía que mantener la calma si quería salir de esta viva.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero de corazón que sí. Por favor dejen review.

Sobre la inspiración de este fic (por si les interesa) la verdad es que muy simple. Siempre he querido escribir mi versión de "Lisbon siendo secuestrada por tipo X por X razón", pero dado que hay muchísimos fics al respecto (muchos escritos por gente mucho más talentosa que yo), preferí hacer algo diferente.

Por eso, dado que estos fics generalmente son desde la perspectiva de Jane, quise hacerlo esta vez a la inversa. Veamos si de veras me resultó mi idea :)

La próxima actualización será la próxima semana, quizá antes dependiendo de las reviews :)

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola mis lectores! Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia, porque yo realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndola.

Primero que todo, gracias a mis betas: Nerea y Eli y, segundo, a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews. Al principio creí que no había tenido buena recepción este fic, pero veo que no es tan así. Me alegra :)

Bueno, acá está el otro capítulo

Que lo disfruten :)

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece. Quizá un tipo parecido a Simon Baker algún día sí, pero no creo tener tanta suerte xD

* * *

She Dreams In Red

Capítulo 2

El sujeto vino un par de horas después a cerciorarse de que hubiese bebido mi café. Movió la cabeza como si yo no fuese más que una niña traviesa al ver que la taza estaba intacta y que yo estaba recostada en el catre dando la cara a la pared.

-El almuerzo no estará listo hasta dentro de un par de horas así que después no me quejes que tienes hambre- bromeó.

-No tengo hambre- respondí secamente sin moverme.

-Sufriste de un golpe en la cabeza bastante feo, Teresa. Necesitas alimentarte.

-¿Y cómo sucedió este golpe bastante feo si es que puedo saberlo?

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno supongo que eso sí no puedes responderlo por ti misma. Digamos que _eso_ fue algo no planificado…

-¿Por ti o por mi? – pregunté desafiante.

-Por ninguno de los dos.

Guardé silencio y al fin me giré para verlo cara a cara. Estaba sentado en la misma silla que hace unos momentos.

-Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí- dije. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirte aún. Pero pronto lo harás- se apresuró a puntualizar al ver que me disponía a discutirle-. Eres esencial en esto, Teresa. No te hubiese traído aquí de no ser estrictamente necesario.

-No sé si sentirme halagada o asqueada.

-¡Oh! ¡Halagada! ¡Definitivamente halagada! Eres alguien valioso, Teresa.

-No sé qué tan bueno sea eso tomando en cuenta que estoy aquí en contra mi voluntad.

-Detalles. Detalles- respondió él con un movimiento de su mano tratando de quitarle importancia. Sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta de lo familiar que era la situación. Era como si de pronto Jane hubiese sido reemplazado por este tipo. Me incomodaba que de un momento a otro me dejara llevar por las similitudes y bajara las defensas por lo que preferí dejar de hablar.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que él dijo de lo más tranquilo que iría a terminar el almuerzo.

Me quedé en mi catre hasta que lo escuché marcharse y otra vez intenté abrir la puerta sin éxito.

Otra vez estaba cerrada por fuera.

* * *

Para mi desgracia, mi captor decidió almorzar conmigo esa mañana. Seguramente quería asegurarse de que esta vez comiera algo, pero lejos de agradecer su preocupación, tuve que contener el impulso de abalanzarme sobre él y noquearlo a cada bocado. Al parecer había notado mi deseo de partirle la cara durante su última visita así que esta vez venía armado con una _Glock_ en su cintura por si las dudas.

Había un arma ahora de por medio y eso cambiaba por completo las reglas del juego, pero me sentía algo más tranquila al saber que por fin habíamos dejado las evasivas y que el secuestro al fin lucía como tal. El sujeto seguía tan jovial como siempre, pero al fin comenzaba a mostrar las garras y si todo salía bien, podía ocupar eso a mi favor.

-Entonces…-dije terminando mi sándwich-¿Espero hasta que se te dé la gana hacer lo que sea que harás conmigo?

-Exacto. No hay mucha ciencia en ello.

Me dio escalofríos lo fácil y sencillo que lo hacía parecer. Todo el encanto que había derrochado anteriormente y que me había ayudado a mantenerme centrada comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco y empezaba a verlo cada vez más como el sicótico que era. No perdí la compostura, por supuesto, pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerla.

-Aún no sabes quién soy ¿Cierto?

-No- dije sin ánimos de mentirle.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Parecía decepcionarle mi falta de imaginación.

-Te daré un tiempo más para que lo pienses. Con suerte lo sabrás antes de que todo se vuelva demasiado obvio como para que sigas ignorando todas las señales.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Pronto. Ten paciencia, Teresa.

* * *

Volvió a marcharse y me quedé por segunda vez encerrada sin salida. Dijo que volvería en cualquier minuto, pero presentí que había pasado mucho más que eso porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la luz de mi celda se volvía más y más escasa.

De cualquier manera, esto no me importaba mucho. Me dio tiempo para recostarme en mi catre y con los ojos pegados al techo intentar hacer memoria de lo que había estado haciendo antes de que despertara en esta pesadilla.

Lo último que recordaba era que aquella noche me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo papeleo en la oficina. Habían sido días bastante tranquilos últimamente, incluso latosos dado que no había habido asesinatos o nada por el estilo en semana y media. Jane había estado ahí si no me equivoco y el resto del equipo también. Si este sicópata me había abducido, tendría que haberlo hecho durante el regreso a casa porque no había manera de que me hubiese arrastrado inconsciente y a la fuerza con todos ellos ahí. Traté de hacer más memoria, pero después de eso todo lo que veía era una nube de sonidos e imágenes distorsionadas.

Me llevé la mano a la sien concluyendo que el golpe que había sufrido era la razón de mis lagunas mentales. "Accidente" sí claro. Este bastardo me había noqueado para reducirme, porque sabía que sí hubiera estado en guardia le habría pateado su jodido trasero. Al menos eso comprobaba mi teoría de que si me había atacado, tenía que haber sido después de haber salido de la oficina. Lo malo era que eso significaba que no había testigos o alguien más que pudiera dar aviso de mi desaparición hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Esperar no era una opción. A pesar de que el tipo no lucía muy inestable, era probable que pronto dejara ver sus verdaderas intenciones conmigo y definitivamente no me iba a sentar a descubrir cuáles eran.

Odiaba admitir que hubiese sido útil tener a Jane para abrir la perilla de la puerta con uno de sus truquillos. Podía derribarla, pero eso armaría un escándalo y él se daría cuenta. Salir a escondidas era un mejor plan sobre todo cuando yo no era la que tenía un arma esta vez.

Me disponía buscar algún objeto que me sirviera para forzar la chapa cuando entró otra vez.

Lucía contento. Como si acabase de recibir buenas noticias. Lo miré extrañada al verlo avanzar a paso rápido hacia mí.

-¿Qué rayos…?- pregunté.

Me hizo callar y apuntó lo que traía consigo. Era mi Blackberry y estaba sonando.

-Tienes una llamada, cariño- dijo-, y necesito que la contestes.

-¿Hablas en serio?- respondí aún más desconcertada que nunca ¿Qué clase de secuestro era este?

-¡Muy en serio! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pronto sabrías por qué estabas aquí? Bueno, creo que esto puede ayudarte a descubrirlo. Ahora escúchame bien. Vas a responder nada más…-sacó su arma y me apuntó con ella- lo que yo te diga ¿Está claro?

Asentí sin chistar. No me atreví a discutirle ni a preguntarle teniendo el cañón a dos centímetros de mi frente.

-Buena chica- continuó aún muy campante.

Volví a asentir y con las manos temblorosas tomé mi celular para ponerlo en mi oreja. Presioné el botón para responder y esperé que me hablaran del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Lisbon? ¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¿Estás bien?

Levanté la mirada y entonces todo cobró un poco más de sentido.

-En realidad, no lo sé- respondí con un hilo de voz.

* * *

¡Hora del dato freak!

Por qué el título de este fic.

La respuesta es la siguiente, proviene de un verso de la canción "Better Man" de Pearl Jam. No estoy muy segura de por qué vino a mi cabeza, pero probablemente se debe al hecho que amo este grupo y que se hace referencia al color rojo. Sea como sea, escuchando la canción con más cuidado, notas que le va más o menos a esta historia, claro, si es que dejas que el coro se refiera a Jane y el resto al secuestrador de Lisbon, porque de lo contrario sería muy enfermizo xD.

Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Dado a que tuve tan buena recepción con el chap anterior, decidí subir el siguiente antes de lo que tenía pensado :)

Espero que les guste y que comience a responderle algunas preguntas acerca de la identidad del secuestrador (o quizá pase al revés…¿Quién sabe? Jejeje)

En fin, como siempre, mis saludos a Eli, mi querida beta. Es muy minuciosa, pero justa a la hora de corregir. Gracias por todo :)

Bueno, acá les dejo

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece blah, blah, blah…

* * *

She Dreams In Red

Chapter 3

Acababa de cortar la llamada y ahí se había ido mi única oportunidad de mi rescate. Todo lo que había logrado decirle a Jane era que todo iba a salir bien, que no estaba herida y que esperara instrucciones. No había sido una llamada lo suficientemente larga como para ser rastrearda y peor aún, ni siquiera explicaba lo que estaba sucediéndome en esos momentos. Bueno, verdad es que, siendo sincera, dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Mi mente era un torbellino y cuerpo estaba entumecido.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le pregunté tratando de disimular el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

En realidad, eso sólo había sido sólo una formalidad. Si estaba en lo cierto. Si realmente él era quien yo creía que era, no iba a salir viva de esta.

-Luces algo preocupada, Teresa- me dijo, guardando el arma y quitándome de las manos mi Blackberry-. Por eso, juguemos un juego. Dudo que estés lista para la verdad así que vamos develándola poco a poco ¿De acuerdo?

Tomó su silla y se sentó frente a mí, sonriéndome con la emoción de un niño de cinco años.

-El secuestro implica no sólo fuerza física. Es también toda una estrategia. Quitarle alguien que no implica ningún valor para la otra persona es sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Hay que conocer los vínculos, los afectos. Es un trabajo meticuloso de observación, porque hay que dar justo en el blanco. Sabiendo esto, la pregunta es ¿para quién eres importante, Teresa? ¿A quién quiero dañar teniéndote aquí?

Desvié la mirada.

-Podría ser a algún miembro de tu familia, pero ninguno de tus hermanos tiende a meterse en problemas, salvo por Tommy claro. Pero eso es otra historia. Entonces, la pregunta queda ¿qué otra persona importante en tu vida es tan problemática como para que alguien como yo quiera hacerle daño a través de ti?

-Patrick Jane- susurré

-¡Exacto! Eso te deja mucho para pensar ¿No es así?

Asentí y finalmente me atreví a decir en voz alta el peor de mis temores:

-¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que eres Red John?

Él sonrió ampliamente ¡Dios! Era escalofriante lo mucho que se parecía a Jane en instantes así.

-Quizá sí, quizá no. Podría ser un imitador, después de todo, no es un misterio para nadie la historia que tiene tu consultante con él. Podría ser un discípulo de él o quizá podría ser un simple sicótico que le tiene rencor y las semejanzas con su modus operandi son sólo una coincidencia. Sea como sea, querida Teresa, cualquiera de las opciones es mejor de la que corre por tu cabeza- acercó su rostro al mío, quedando ambos sólo a un par de centímetros del otro-. Si yo soy realmente Red John y te estoy dando la cara tal como ahora, sabes muy bien cómo van a terminar las cosas para ti. Hasta donde yo sé, hay una razón muy sencilla por la que nadie ha sido capaz de identificarlo.

-Entonces, ¿eres Red John o no?- dije entre dientes

Se alejó de mí y se puso de pie, estirándose despreocupadamente.

-Si fuera una mejor persona, te lo confirmaría o te lo desmentiría. Sin embargo, no lo soy. No puedo resistirme infringir un poco de dolor en alguien, aunque sea mentalmente, sobre todo cuando aún no puedo dañarla de la manera que me gusta más.

Me brindó otra de sus sonrisas magníficas y se fue, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Sola con mi propia tortura.

* * *

Aquella noche tuve una pesadilla relacionada con Jane y el resto del equipo.

No recuerdo muy bien de qué trataba, pero sí que al despertar sentía una tremenda sensación de abandono en mi pecho. Era como si sintiera dentro de mí que él y los demás se habían rendido, que ya me habían dado por muerta.

Tomé mi crucifijo en mis manos y comencé a rezar como nunca lo había hecho antes. No sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde que este tipo me había capturado, pero estaba segura que de todas las personas, Jane era el único que no se iba rendir hasta encontrarme.

Yo conocía el procedimiento. Si alguien no aparecía y no había señales de vida, el caso se cerraba y me convertiría entonces en sólo un recuerdo y una caja archivada en una bodega. Quizá todos los demás se rendirían, pero no él.

Me pregunté de dónde venía esa fe ciega. Después de todo, siempre lo había acusado de ser poco confiable, de ser impredecible.

Suspiré con fastidio y me volví hacia la pared, tratando de no pensar más tonterías.

Tenía una idea bastante clara, pero a estas alturas no importaba darle vueltas en la cabeza cuando yo no sabía qué destino me deparaba en la mañana.

* * *

Mi captor me despertó al amanecer, trayéndome el desayuno y un cambio de ropa. Me dijo que me autorizaba a darme una ducha y que no tuviera miedo, que él no iba a intentar nada, que no iba dárselas de voyerista.

Lo dijo a modo de broma, pero había una razón por la cual no había decidido ocupar el cuarto de baño más allá de lo esencial, incluso a pesar de saber que debía apestar a estas alturas. Red John o no, nunca se sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de un sicópata hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Sea como sea, aún con resquemor, le hice caso- ¿qué otra opción tenía?- y me metí a la ducha.

El flujo de agua caliente comenzó a caer y aproveché de hacer control de daños a mi cuerpo con más cuidado. Hasta ahora, todo lo que sabía es que tenía un golpe muy feo en mi cabeza y un malestar general, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde venía cada dolor.

Con desaliento comprobé que era tan malo como me lo imaginaba. De veras que me había dado una paliza al abducirme. No sólo había marcas de una pistola de electroshock, sino que también de patadas en mis costillas amoratadas y marcas de manos en mis brazos al tratar de sujetarme.

Me guardaba rencor también, no tanto a lo mejor como el que le guardaba a Jane, pero rencor al fin y al cabo. El exceso de violencia lo demostraba. Si hubiese querido sólo secuestrarme, con el golpe para dejarme inconsciente hubiese sido suficiente. Pero él se había ensañado conmigo.

Esto no era bueno. A la menor provocación, lo más probable es que dejara su fachada de chico bueno y no dudara en acabar conmigo, por mucho que me necesitara para su plan. El asunto tenía algo de personal entre ambos, aunque no se me ocurría qué podría ser.

Sin ánimos de enojarlo si ese era el caso, salí de la ducha, me sequé, me puse la ropa que me había dado- una camiseta y pantalones de ejercicio que me quedaban gigantes- y salí del baño.

-Espero que ahora te sientas mejor- dijo al recibirme.

-Sí- mentí y me senté en mi catre.

-Siento que las cosas estén tomando tanto tiempo, querida. Debe ser aburrido estar aquí todo el día. Si todo sigue saliendo bien, dentro de pronto quizá haya algo de acción y comiences a serme útil.

Se dio media vuelta, me dejó un par de indicaciones acerca de la comida, tomó mi ropa sucia y me dejó otra vez sola, sin gustarme cómo había sonado eso.

¿Podría ser que su plan estuviera resultando como él lo esperaba?

Si era así, las cosas no estaban a mi favor. Él me estaba usando para conseguir algo de Jane y , si lo estaba logrando, eso significaba que pronto sería prescindible.

-Demonios, tengo que pensar en algo y pronto- mascullé desesperada. Tenía la confianza en Jane, pero no podía esperar sentada a que viniera a rescatarme, porque para ese entonces quizá sería demasiado tarde.

Necesitaba un plan de escape y lo necesitaba ahora.

Mis ojos se posaron en la comida que me había dejado hace unos instantes. Era un plato de huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. No había cubiertos, por supuesto, pero no iban a ser necesarios si tenía un poco de suerte.

Rogué a Dios por que el vaso no fuera de plástico al aplastarlo con mi pie, envuelto en la sábana para no meter ruido.

Afortunadamente, mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Ahora tenía en mis manos un afilado trozo de vidrio a mi disposición.

* * *

Les gustó? Lo odiaron?

Reviews quizá?

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de Nuevo! Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Estoy muerta de sueño en estos momentos así que no tengo comentarios ingeniosos para decir, sólo puedo puntualizar que este fue mi chap favorito de escribir así que espero en serio que les guste :)

PS: Gracias a mi beta Eli como siempre :D

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece, etc…

* * *

She Dreams In Red

Capítulo 4

Regresó esa misma tarde, entrando sin golpear y completamente extasiado. Yo lo miré extrañada, sin saber qué rayos sucedía y cómo podría afectarme su súbita felicidad. Él no notó mi desconcierto ni menos la falta del vaso para mi fortuna. Estaba demasiado inmerso en su emoción y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, diciendo cosas en voz baja que no era capaz de entender.

-¡Oh, querida Teresa!- dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a mí- Todo ha salido como yo lo esperaba. Pronto verás algo hermoso, muy hermoso.

-¿En serio? ¿Hermoso para mí o para ti?

-No es necesario el sarcasmo, cariño. Sobre todo cuando estoy de tan buen humor- respondió sin afectarse en lo más mínimo-. Ahora, debido a que estamos tan cerca de la recta final, vamos a tener que cambiar las reglas del juego o de lo contrario el efecto se perderá y todo habrá sido en vano…

Definitivamente estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para mí. Se veía descontrolado, fuera de sí. Eso lo hacía todo aún peor. Era como una bomba esperando a explotar de un momento a otro. Por unos segundos pensé en reconsiderar mi plan de escape. Quizá era mejor calmarlo un poco antes, de lo contrario, sólo estaría adelantando mi muerte.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando durante mi tiempo aquí…-dije viéndolo mover su silla otra vez frente a mí, pero esta vez sin tomar asiento- Y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte ningún favor, pero eres la única persona que está aquí, así que…

Se detuvo y me sonrió afectuosamente.

-Teresa, tienes todo el derecho a pedirme un favor, mientras que no se relacione con escapar, claro está. Te debo mucho como para negarme. Dime y veré si soy capaz de cumplirlo.

-Ambos sabemos que no saldré viva de esta, así que quisiera dejar una carta a mis seres queridos a modo de despedida.

Frunció el ceño, dudando por unos instantes.

-Es posible, pero sabes que tengo que leer todas esas cartas antes de que considere entregarlas. Digo, no quiero que me delates ni nada por el estilo.

-Por supuesto, sólo quiero darles algo a modo consuelo para cuando yo no esté.

-Nunca pensé que fueses tan sentimental. En serio creí que eras un poco más fría- dijo divertido.

-Cualquiera en mi lugar tiene el derecho de ponerse cursi- respondí encogiéndome de brazos-. Entonces ¿Ese puede ser mi último deseo?

-No suelo dar tales privilegios a mis víctimas, pero haré una excepción dado que has sido tan buena chica. Déjame traerte un pedazo de papel y un lápiz. Anda pensando en qué escribirás, porque, como te iba diciendo, las cosas van a cambiar un poco y no podrás ocupar las manos- sacó unas amarras de plástico blanco de su bolsillo y después apuntó a la silla frente mío antes de irse.

-¡Mierda!- susurré con nerviosismo una vez sola otra vez.

Se habían acabado las delicadezas. Al momento que me amarrara esa silla, ya no había vuelta atrás. No habría posibilidad de escape.

Tratando de mantener la calma y controlar el temblor de mis manos, me lancé al otro lado de la cama y saqué pedazo de vidrio envuelto en tela que había escondido esa mañana, aferrándome a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que poner en marcha mi plan a toda costa.

No tenía miedo, porque no tenía nada que perder. Sin embargo, una parte de mí sentía el hecho de no llegar a tener la posibilidad de escribir esas cartas.

Si esto salía mal, al menos me hubiese gustado despedirme de Jane y todas las personas que amaba.

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Con todo el tiempo que había estado aquí, había logrado determinar la cantidad de pasos que le tomaban a mi captor para atravesar todo el pasillo hasta mi puerta.

Eran 16, a veces 17. Nunca variaba de eso.

_Ocho, nueve, diez…_

Mi corazón latía fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho. Mis manos sudaban y mis oídos zumbaban. Odiaba sentirme tan indefensa, pero las cosas eran diferentes cuando todo lo que tenías era un pedazo de vidrio en vez de una Glock cargada.

_Trece, catorce, quince…_

Se detuvo unos instantes, Dios sabe para qué, pero finalmente dio los dos infames últimos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

Todo sucedió muy rápido a partir de entonces. Sentí el sonido de algo desgarrándose al momento que mi puñal improvisado le daba en el hombro. Me sentí triunfante aún entre toda la confusión. No lograría reducirlo con un golpe así, pero al fin estaba en control después de todo este tiempo.

Recuerdo que después de eso le di una patada, aunque me había agarrado por los brazos. Gritó por el dolor y yo sólo me sentí con más fuerzas. Le mordí las manos para que me soltara, aprovechando la oleada de valor que se había apoderado de mí. Podía sentir la victoria al sentir uno de mis brazos libres. Yo iba a salir de ahí por mis propias fuerzas, lo presentía…

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí un golpe seco en mi rostro y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

_No te dije, porque quería protegerte_

_Siempre voy a salvarte, Lisbon, te guste o no._

Un tirón de mi cabello hizo que la oscuridad desapareciera y así también las voces.

¿Estaba muerta?

¿Estaba viva?

No me importaba, sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera.

-Perra astuta, en serio me engañaste. Creo que se te pegaron los malos hábitos de Jane.

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero no pude, al menos no completamente. Sentía mi rostro inflamado, la cabeza sumergida en la niebla y mis extremidades amarradas. Sólo era capaz de ver la silueta de mi captor. Probablemente producto del dolor o quizá porque al fin había mostrado sus verdaderos colores, su sombra tomaba la forma de un demonio. Un demonio rojo.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía con toda seguridad quién era.

-¿Creíste que tu querido Patrick está allá afuera buscándote?- me susurró en mi oído - Pues siento romper tu burbuja, querida Teresa. Le has dejado de importar hace tiempo ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan feliz esta mañana? ¿Por qué crees que te iba a dejar escribir esa carta? A él no le iba a interesar leerla, esa era la razón. Todo este tiempo me ha buscado a mí, no a ti. Claro, tu secuestro era necesario para darle algo de motivación, pero pronto dejaste de ser el foco de atención. A él ya no le importa lo que pase contigo, por eso te iba a matar. Ya no te necesitaba más.

Soltó una carcajada. De un tirón soltó mi cabeza y ésta quedó colgando mirando al suelo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarla de nuevo.

-La verdad duele ¿No es así? Lo cierto, Teresa, es que ese Patrick que tanto amas me lo debes a mí ¿Crees que hubieses sido capaz de quererlo siendo quién era antes? Por eso Ángela siempre será la única en su corazón. Ella conoció su verdadero yo y fue capaz de no sólo ser su esposa y sino que también de darle una hija. Pero tú, cariño, tienes buenas intenciones, pero nunca podrás igualar eso. Porque, tal como te dije, ese Patrick que tanto quieres yo lo creé y lo acabo de destruir. Ese Patrick que se hubiese preocupado por ti ya no existe desde el momento que le ofrecí la opción de encontrarme.

Un gemido de angustia se escapó de mis labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas. No podía ser cierto. Jane me quería, quizá no de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, pero era una buena persona y no dejaría a su mejor amiga morir a manos de Red John. No tenía que escucharlo. No podía dejar que jugara con mi mente, pero él continuaba diciendo esas palabras llenas de veneno y no lograba ser inmune a ellas.

-En estos momentos, él está en una bodega en las Vegas creyendo que yo me encuentro ahí- continuó-. Menuda sorpresa se llevará cuando note que yo no estoy ahí y a su regreso encuentre tu cuerpo en su habitación de motel bajo una de mis famosas sonrisas. Claro, no le importará que hayas muerto, sino más bien la vergüenza de saber que otra vez lo he vencido en sus narices.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y la poca conciencia que había recobrado se perdió en un velo de oscuridad. No sabía si ahora sí era el fin o no, pero al menos los sollozos habían parado y el dolor desaparecía poco a poco. Aún podía escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, pero eran casi imperceptibles. Lo único que pude entender antes de caer rendida fueron las palabras que Jane me había dicho antes de fingir dispararme:

_Buena suerte, Teresa. Te quiero._

Curioso.

Hasta en la muerte, mi estúpido corazón le jugaba una mala pasada a mi cabeza.

* * *

Reviews?

:D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis lectores! Acá les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Si me siguen en twitter, sabrán que este me dio MUCHÍSIMOS quebraderos de cabeza. Creo que lo reescribí unas cinco veces. En fin, por eso lo odio, pero espero que a ustedes les guste al menos. Y si no, pues el que viene prometo que el siguiente les encantará :)

Pues sin más preámbulos, acá les va.

Gracias Eli por betareadear como siempre

Enjoy (or not)

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece etc, etc.

* * *

She Dreams In Red

Capítulo 5

Inconsciente e inmersa mi mente en una especie de neblina roja, pensé en lo que Greg me había dicho la última vez que nos encontramos, que yo no solía ser tan fuerte antes. En ese momento, no fui capaz de negárselo y creo que podría haberlo hecho aunque hubiese querido, porque tenía razón. Me había tomado algún tiempo, pero después de tantos años de sufrimientos y decepciones, pude recoger cada uno de los pedazos y construí todos los muros posibles para protegerme.

Endurecí mis emociones y entrené mi cuerpo para soportar los golpes. No iba a volver a ser aquella muchachita de doce años, indefensa y asustada del mundo. Ahora podría defenderme de todo y todos.

Por eso, me sentí tan frustrada cuando Red John me hizo sentirme otra vez como ella, una vez perdida la conciencia, atada en esa silla. Con un par de golpes había roto algunos de mis huesos y con unas simples palabras había roto mi espíritu.

Creo que esto último era lo que más me dolía, incluso más que mis costillas lastimadas y mi cara seguramente desfigurada ya por los moretones. Jane parecía haberme abandonado.

Una parte de mí, la que había perdido por completo la fe en él, lo odiaba por haberme convertido de nuevo en aquella persona desilusionada e impotente y, si lograba sobrevivir a esta, seguramente jamás lo perdonaría por ello. No importaba cuánto lo quisiera.

Sin embargo, la otra parte dentro de mí, aquella que por años me había hecho creer que en el fondo era un buen hombre, sólo una víctima de las circunstancias, me decía que era imposible que fuera capaz de semejante traición. Jane me había mentido y me había herido incontables veces, pero siempre creí ver un cierto atisbo de bondad inquebrantable a pesar de todos sus engaños y malas maneras. Era esto lo que siempre me hacía darle una segunda oportunidad y ahora mismo guardar la pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento se diera la vuelta y viniese a mi rescate.

Si hubiese podido, hubiese puesto los ojos en blanco ante mi propia ingenuidad ¿Cuán probable era eso? ¿En serio, Teresa? Jane siempre había sido más que sincero acerca de su orden de prioridades en cuanto a Red John. No era un asunto de sentimientos ni de fe, era un asunto de lógica. Cuando despertara, si es que lo hacía, probablemente estaría otra vez en aquella habitación del infierno, viendo impotente cómo Red John hacía conmigo lo que le daba la gana. Tenía que ir haciéndome la idea, sobre todo porque comenzaba a sentir cómo recobraba la conciencia.

Una oleada de pánico amenazó con apoderarse de mí, pero traté de mantener la calma conforme recuperaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

Durante años me las había arreglado sola y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ese bastardo podía lastimarme en todas las formas posibles, mas no iba a lograr someterme a su voluntad ni quitarme mi orgullo. Estaba lista para afrontar lo que fuera.

* * *

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue una luz cegadora que se movía de un lado a otro. No podía ver a mí alrededor, pero de inmediato presentí que me encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente al que había esperado. Todo se sentía diferente. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero me sentía de alguna manera a salvo.

Una voz que no reconocí me acribilló de preguntas, las cuales respondí entre balbuceos y desconcierto. Estaba abrumada y a punto de perder la paciencia cuando dentro de toda la confusión escuché una voz que sí me parecía familiar:

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estás despierta!

La luz molesta me dejó en paz y pude al fin ver qué había a mi alrededor. Junto con un médico que jamás había visto en mi vida, estaba Grace Van Pelt.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte- susurré dado que la voz no me daba para más

Aunque sus ojos lucían cansados y aún asustados, la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-A nosotros también. Por unos segundos creímos que no volveríamos a verte

Fue mi turno se sonreír esta vez. Todavía estaba desorientada, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente para saber que todo esto no era una mera ilusión. Estaba viva, viva y a salvo y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

-Seguramente quieres saber qué ha ocurrido- dijo acercándose a mi cama, casi atropellando a la enfermera que había aparecido para revisar mis signos vitales-. Es una larga historia, verás…

-Señorita- interrumpió el médico- creo que habrá tiempo para eso después. La paciente necesita descanso.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo avergonzada y se volvió a dirigir a mí-. Volveré en la noche. Le avisaré al resto que has despertado y…

-¿Jane aún no ha vuelto de Las Vegas?- pregunté de pronto, sintiéndome completamente estúpida de haberlo hecho.

Van Pelt me miró extrañada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue allí para encontrarse con Red John mientras ustedes me buscaban ¿No es así?

Me iba a responder, pero el médico volvió a insistir que me dejara en paz y no pude obtener mi respuesta. Aunque claro, yo ya creía tenerla.

* * *

No me habían dado más calmantes de los necesarios, por lo que no tenía sueño. Así que me quedé sola en mi habitación sin nada más que hacer que mirar cómo caía la noche a través de la ventana.

A pesar de que había pasado días encerrada en un ático sin nadie más con quien hablar además de Red John, agradecí el silencio y la soledad. El médico me había enumerado todas mis dolencias y me había advertido que venía un proceso largo de recuperación, pero había ciertas heridas que tenían que sanar solas.

El reloj dio la una de la mañana y sentí un golpe en la puerta. Mis músculos se tensaron. Sentí un miedo irracional de que fuera _él_ otra vez. Nadie me había confirmado si estaba muerto o vivo, en custodia o prófugo, así que mi mente podía darse el lujo de jugarme esa clase de malas pasadas. Quizá venía a terminar lo que había empezado.

Traté de reconocer la sombra que entraba por la puerta a pesar de la oscuridad y, para mi completa sorpresa, y no sólo porque no se trataba de Red John como lo suponía, me di cuenta que no era nada más ni nada menos que Patrick Jane.

-Teresa- susurró, sin molestarse en encender la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Lo ignoré y aprovechando la falta de luz, me hice la dormida. No quería nada con él, absolutamente nada. Quizá algún día sería capaz de tratarlo al menos con un poco de cortesía, pero no ahora.

-Sé que estás despierta- continuó- y sé que todo esto debe ser difícil para ti y que seguramente quieres estar sola. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Lo estoy- le respondí cortante.

-Me alegra-hubo un silencio de su parte y prosiguió-. Solamente quería decirte que siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto y…

-¿Cuándo volviste?- disparé sin poder soportar su hipocresía.

-¿Perdón?

-De las Vegas. Él me lo dijo todo.

La luz se encendió y finalmente pude verlo completamente. Me tomó unos instantes, pero caí en cuenta de su ojo morado, una mano vendada y un aspecto peor del que traía durante esos seis meses perdidos.

-Algo había dicho Van Pelt acerca de que le habías preguntado si había vuelto de las Vegas- sonrió sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué tendría que haber estado ahí?

-No tengo energía en este momento de discutir contigo- respondí, dándole vuelta el rostro y hundiéndome en la almohada.

Escuché un suspiro exasperado de su parte, como si estuviese tratando de mantener la calma.

-Red John es un verdadero hijo de perra ¿No es así?

No dije nada, esperando que se marchara por su propia voluntad, pero aún podía sentirlo a mi lado, inmóvil.

-El médico dijo que no te abrumáramos con detalles sórdidos, pero tú sabes qué opino de ellos así que al demonio con ellos- dijo con voz fría e impasible-. Los hechos son estos, desapareciste hace una semana de tu apartamento y después de una semana frenética llena de pistas falsas de parte de Red John, se dio con tu locación. Estabas en el ático de la antigua casa de Rosalind Harker, semi desnuda, herida y atada a una silla de manos mientras Red John comenzaba a "prepararte…

Con mi mano, la cual no estaba enyesada, apreté el cobertor conteniendo la ira. No quería seguir escuchando todo esto y menos de él ¿Quién me aseguraba que estaba diciéndome la verdad? Sólo estaba empeorándolo todo.

-Ahora, te preguntarás ¿Dónde rayos estaba yo?- continuó- Bueno, no sé qué rayos te habrá dicho Red John, pero yo estaba ahí en_ cada_ maldito momento.

Sin quebrársele la voz por ni un instante, comenzó a relatarme cómo habían sido todos estos días desde su perspectiva.

Desde la última llamada que recibió de mí, el único contacto que había hecho Red John con él había sido enviarle mi ropa ensangrentada a su habitación de motel y nada más, lo cual explicaba por qué Red John las había conservado cuando me había hecho ducharme. Por días todo lo que tenían eran pistas que no llevaban a ninguna parte y la incertidumbre de saber si estaba realmente viva o no. Sin ninguna vergüenza admitió haber tenido un exabrupto con Cho que había terminado en golpes producto de la presión y admitió haber recurrido al favor que Brett Stiles le debía para saber de mi paradero.

Sonaba convincente, demasiado de hecho. Sin embargo, yo no quería bajar la guardia. Volteé a mirarlo para tratar de ver en sus ojos si todas esas palabras eran ciertas y entonces todo cobró sentido. Su voz sonaba impasible, pero su cabeza estaba gacha y sus hombros caídos. Era la imagen misma de la derrota. Muchas veces lo había visto así por Red John, demasiadas, pero nunca por mí.

Sin poderme contener entonces, comencé a llorar silenciosamente mientras me contaba cómo se había adelantado al equipo y había ido a buscarme y también cómo Red John había muerto producto de un disparo efectuado por Van Pelt cuando nos habían encontrado.

Jane levantó la mirada, interrumpiendo su relato, y se me acercó con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó tomándome mi mano sana- ¿Necesitas que llame a la enfermera?

-No es eso- dije

-¿Entonces?

Lo miré entre lágrimas y entonces lo comprendió.

Me sonrió tratando darme a entender que todo estaba bien e intentó tranquilizarme, pero yo seguí derramando lágrimas por un largo rato, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable.

Guardó silencio y se puso de pie para recostarse a mi lado y dejar que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho para terminar de desahogarme.

Esperaba que un día llegara a perdonarme por haber dudado de él. Eso era todo lo que me preocupaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Me merezco review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis lectores :) ¡Último capítulo de este fanfic! ¿Acaso dudaban que fuera a lograrlo esta vez? Sinceramente, no me extrañaría. Me merezco la desconfianza después de "Reedem". Sea como sea, acá está, el final. Este creo que es mi otro capítulo favorito. Fue un gusto escribirlo así que espero que sea un gusto para ustedes leerlo.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría saber al menos qué pasa por la cabecita de Bruno, sobre todo para la quinta temporada :P

* * *

She Dreams In Red

Capítulo 6

-¿Estás segura que no es demasiado pronto?- me preguntó preocupado mientras subíamos las escaleras. Yo me limité a asentir y seguir avanzando. Nunca iba a ser el momento correcto así que no tenía caso seguir postergándolo. Además, cuánto antes enfrentara esto, mejor. Con suerte así podría dejar todo atrás y dejar de ver a cada momento por sobre mi hombro si Red John estaba acechándome en las sombras, listo para llevarme otra vez a aquella habitación. Quizá, ahora que volvía a ella en otros términos, mi cabeza convencería al fin al resto de mi cuerpo que todo al fin había acabado.

Me detuve en último escalón y me quedé mirando a la puerta cubierta aún con las cintas amarillas que indicaban que un mes atrás, ese lugar había sido una escena del crimen. Afortunadamente Jane tuvo el suficiente tacto como para entender que sólo necesitaba tiempo y que no me estaba arrepintiendo. No insistió otra vez que era demasiado pronto ni tampoco que girara la perilla de una vez. Él sabía lo que era temer abrir ciertas puertas.

Después de unos minutos de indecisión, que parecieron años en mi mente, finalmente tuve las agallas suficientes y entré a la habitación.

-wow…-fue todo lo que dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Todo lucía tan diferente ahora, a pesar que en estricto rigor todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

El catre estaba aún al lado de la minúscula y única ventana, los pisos y paredes de madera se veían igual de descoloridos y el olor a encierro no se había marchado. Aún así, curiosamente, ante mis ojos el lugar se veía como cualquier otra buhardilla abandonada y no como la que veía cada tanto en mis pesadillas. Buscando un atisbo de familiaridad, caminé al baño tratando de convencerme que este era el mismo sitio que recordaba.

Encendí la luz y pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi rostro aún lucía amoratado, aunque al fin se había desinflamado casi por completo y mi mano dislocada aún estaba apoyada en el cabestrillo. La mayoría del daño más grave era interno o estaba cubierto por mi ropa, por lo que era difícil visualizarlo, así que descontando aquellas heridas, yo tampoco lucía muy diferente. Sin embargo, yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Así como mi antiguo cautiverio no se sentía igual, yo tampoco lo hacía.

A pesar del miedo irracional que aún me inspiraba el sólo pensar en toda la experiencia del secuestro, yo me sentía mucho más fuerte, mucho más agradecida con la vida y, sobre todo, mucho más aliviada ahora al asumir que la pesadilla que era Red John había acabado no sólo para mí, sino que también para Jane.

Recordando de pronto que él estaba ahí conmigo, salí a su encuentro. Estaba inmerso viendo el lugar y examinando las pequeñas manchas de sangre que los forenses aún no habían limpiado. Tenía los puños y mandíbula apretados, por lo que supe de inmediato qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Ya no tiene caso seguir dándole vueltas - dije acercándome a él-. Tú estás vivo, yo estoy viva y él está muerto.

-Lo sé, pero eso no borra todo lo que hizo- respondió sin poder verme a los ojos.

-Las heridas sanan

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso

-Lo sé

Guardé silencio y me senté en el catre, tal como tantas veces hice en ese entonces. No, aún no sentía miedo. Definitivamente aquel lugar atroz sólo se encontraba en mi cabeza y estaba en mí olvidarlo.

Después de un rato, Jane soltó un suspiro y dejó de observar cada rincón. Se sentó a mi lado, aún sin dignarse a verme de frente. Por lo menos se le veía más tranquilo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de pronto- Si hay algo que me hace odiarlo aún más, si es eso posible, es que te haya hecho creer que te había abandonado.

Mis músculos se tensaron y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Desde esa noche en el hospital, no habíamos tocado de nuevo el tema de la mentira que Red John me había dicho. Jane lo había dejado pasar por completo y se había volcado totalmente a cuidarme. Él único cambio que había notado en nuestra relación era el hecho que ya no ocultaba su afecto por mí y viceversa. Sin embargo, aún estaba el elefante en medio de la habitación, sobre todo porque yo todavía me sentía culpable y por eso no me sentía lista para corresponderle.

-Creo que deberías estar molesto conmigo y no con él- dije finalmente-. Yo le creí.

Jane soltó una carcajada

-No puedo culparte por eso, Teresa. Después de todo nunca te di buenos antecedentes en el pasado.

Me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia a su argumento.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Teresa en serio te estás culpando?- exclamó al fin dándome la cara- ¡El hijo de perra te iba a dejar morir pensando que te había dado la espalda! Él es quien debería sentirse avergonzado, no tú.

-Aún así. No debí haberle creído.

-Como sea, al menos ahora ya sabes que cuando te dije que te iba a salvar te gustara o no era en serio.

Ambos nos reímos suavemente y sentí cómo su mano tomaba la mía hasta quedar por completo entrelazadas las dos. Yo no era mucho de expresar mi afecto con gestos de ese tipo, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, me dejé llevar y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Necesito escucharlo- dije

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te perdono por creer en una situación de vida o muerte una mentira de un sicópata?

-Lo digo en serio, Patrick.

-Yo también. Si hubiera algo que perdonar lo haría y como no lo hay, no puedo. Es algo lógico.

-Eres imposible…

-Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto.

Le pegué un codazo en las costillas.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó

Obviamente no se refería a dónde pararíamos a comer camino de vuelta a Sacramento.

-Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea. Supongo que tendremos que verlo sobre la marcha.

-¿Eso nos incluye también a nosotros?

No había ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo de broma en su tono así que no había manera de que pudiera yo interpretar esa pregunta de otra manera. El cambio en nuestra dinámica era obvio, pero las cosas seguían siendo confusas. Yo no me atrevía a esperar nada, ni menos a ilusionarme cuando nada había sido puesto en palabras. Los demonios con los cuales tenía que lidiar yo, no eran nada comparados con los que Jane había acumulado en estos diez años, así que supuse que esta conversación no la tendríamos tan pronto.

-¿En serio quieres hablar de esto aquí?

-Si no es ahora, no será nunca y, siendo honestos, no somos las personas más abiertas a discutir esta clase de cosas así que creo que es buena idea.

Dudé por unos instantes, buscando la mejor forma de cambiar el tema, pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Por otro lado, había aprendido una buena lección de mi propia mortalidad y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad a sabiendas de que los días de los dos estaban contados quisiéramos o no.

-Sobre los dos- dije al fin-. Bueno, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestro _status quo_ de "buenos amigos" ha cambiado un poco, por lo que hay que hacer algo uhm, al respecto.

-¡Qué manera de decir que sentimos algo uno por el otro, mujer! ¿No puedes ser un poco más romántica?

Levanté la cabeza de su hombro y le di una mirada asesina

-Si te crees mejor en esto, sabelotodo, pues dilo tú

Él se rio y sin que yo lo viera venir, me besó en los labios. No era un beso dramático ni especialmente apasionado, pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerme olvidar dónde estábamos y cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo de principio a fin.

-¿Lo dije mejor a mi manera?- preguntó cuando nos separamos

-Sí, pero no hagas un escándalo- respondí, disimulando el escándalo propio que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Dejarse besar por Patrick Jane no era algo que te dejaba indiferente.

Me puse de pie y Jane también. Dimos una última mirada al lugar y nos dispusimos a caminar a la puerta. Mientras lo hacíamos, pude sentir cómo su mano aún enlazada con la mía se tensaba. Podía entenderlo y compartía el mismo sentimiento. Lo peor había pasado y una vez que dejáramos la habitación se volvería un mero recuerdo con el paso del tiempo. No obstante, aún nos quedaba un largo camino por delante donde no todo sería un lecho de rosas.

Algunas cosas las tendríamos que enfrentar por nosotros mismos y no bastaría la compañía del otro para superarlas. Otras quizá nunca lograríamos entenderlas del todo ni menos asumirlas, pero al menos me confortaba el saber que estaba viva y podría tener la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Miré a Jane y no podía creer cuánto agradecimiento le guardaba por haberme encontrado a tiempo y cuánto lo quería. Él me sonrió y me vio con los mismos ojos, sabiendo así que el sentimiento era más que mutuo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo. No sólo por haber sobrevivido, sino porque al fin tenía la seguridad de que había alguien que me cuidaba la espalda.

FIN

* * *

Primero que todo, muchas gracias Nerea, que fue mi beta antes que dejara abandonado este fic por meses, y a Eliaca que lo tomó bajo su cargo cuando decidí retomarlo hace un tiempo. Gracias por no dejarme rendirme y "catetearme", como decimos aquí en Chile, para terminarlo :)

Ahora, muchas gracias a todas los que siguieron esta historia, ya sea dejando review aquí o en el foro de TM, o leyendo silenciosamente (aunque si deciden dejarme un comentario en este momento, no me molestaría jiji)

Y bien, eso es todo.

Nos leemos en mi próximo fic (en cuanto tenga la idea y me decida escribirla :)

Bye


End file.
